Un amor de Padre a Hija
by Renesmee Mellark Grey
Summary: Un padre ama a su hija sobre toda las cosas, pero... ¿hasta que punto? Edward, a pesar de tener mas de 109 años, sigue con sus hormonas revolucionadas, y su hija, Renesmee, no ayuda mucho, tan atrevida, sensual, sexy. Y no le importa con quien meterse, lo cual trae graves consecuencias. Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de la grandiosa Sthepeny Meyer. Lo mio es la trama


Declaimer: Como es obvio los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Sthepeny Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos a ver que sale

Mierda, triple mierda. No otra vez.

¿Qué pasa?

Pues, que de nuevo Renesmee se puso otra vez una blusa ombliguera. Bueno si, hay que admitirlo, tiene un increíble cuerpazo; alta, blanca, pelo rebelde cobrizo igual al mío, caderas anchas, senos grandes y redondos, piernas largas y perfectas. Han pasado unos años desde que los Vulturis vinieron, y Nessie ya ha dejado toda esa apariencia de niña d años, ahora tiene la apariencia de una mujer de 18 o 19 años.

Si me he fijado en eso, no lo puedo evitar, los hombres no me ayudan a ignorarlo.

¡Hasta Carlisle lo ha pensado¡

De milagro que las chicas no tienen idea de los que han hecho todos con ella, porque serian hombres muertos.

Primero, fue Jacob, él fue quien la desvirgo, o en otras palabras, le quito la virginidad. Lo quise matar… y lo intente. Pero me retuvieron para no hacerlo, aunque estaban igual que yo.

luego fue Emmet, que cuando estaban solos porque nosotros salimos, fue otro que se la cogió, y por lo que vi en su cabeza, Renesmee no se opuso, y lo peor es que destruyeron media casa. Tuvieron que decir que se pusieron a jugar futbol adentro.

Luego, no tan sorprendente, fue Jasper, tuvieron sexo salvaje en el bosque mientras cazaban, o bueno eso es lo que vi en sus pensamientos.

Luego, el que más me sorprendió fue …¡Que Carlisle también!, ¡Dios Santo!

Renesmee no tiene nada de virgen, es más virgen Christian Grey que ella, se acostaron en el estudio de él, mientras nosotros estábamos abajo. No tengo idea como hicieron para que no los escucháramos, pero creo que Jasper si sintió sus emociones,

No le he reclamado nada, porque yo no puedo evitar verla también de "ese" modo.

Esas caderas que se tambalean de un lado a otro tan sensualmente, ciertamente, a todos los hombres de la casa nos calienta a sobremanera. Creo que esto pasa, porque siempre le hemos sido fieles a nuestras mujeres y a veces aburren un poco, mientras que Renesmee, a pesar de no ser vampira completa, tiene la energía de uno, y por lo que he visto y oído en sus pensamientos, es excelente teniendo sexo, que no haría yo para haber estado en la posición de ellos, mierda.

¡Soy su padre! Eso no se puede, sería raro, y creo que Renesmee le enfermaría eso, pero es que… arrgg. No esto está mal, solo sería otra razón para que mi alma se condene al infierno. Pagando mis pecados por el resto de la eternidad.

Renesmee tiene el mejor cuerpo de todas las Cullen, ya he pillado a todos mirándole el trasero mientras camina, pero no les digo nada, porque yo también se lo estoy mirando así que… mejor me callo y sigo mirando.

No quiero que ellos también me reclamen a mí. El punto aquí, es que Renesmee se ha vuelto a poner un camisa ombliguera que no deja nada a la imaginación, especialmente a los que se acostaron con ella, ósea casi todos, ¡Falto yo!

Mierda, digo mmm, ósea Emmet, Jasper, Jacob y Carlisle, yo no quiero ehh, Renesmee moviendo sus caderas de un lado se sentó en el sillón subiendo las piernas en él, lo cual empero la cosa, ya que tenía un short de jean ajustado y muy corto.

Lastimosamente, estaban con nosotros nuestras esposas, así que para mirarla tuvimos que ser disimulados, y todos lo hicimos. Excepto el pendejo de Emmet, que le faltaba poco para arrancarse la cabeza para verla mejor, Jasper dándose cuenta de eso, le pego en la cabeza, susurrando un

"Disimula Emmet"

Le dijo gruñendo y lo suficientemente bajo para que el solo escuchara

Renesmee se acomodó en el sillón, y quedo recostada sobre el respaldar, todos los hombres, como en una acción automática, la miramos arriba abajo.

Comiéndomela con los ojos recordé la vez que, sin querer (bueno tal con un poquito queriendo), entre a su cuarto y la vi en bata de baño, pelo mojado y sin nada más puesto.

Y para colmo esa bata, casi transparente, me calenté al máximo, y tuve que buscar a Bella como desquiciado para desahogarme, sé que estuvo mal, pero no me pude resistir, ahora tengo envidia de los otros.

-Renesmee siéntate bien, así no se sienta una señorita-dijo Rosalie regañándola, Jasper la miro incrédula, Emmet a punto de reír a carcajadas, y Carlisle y Jacob seguían comiéndosela con la mirada. Renesmee volteando los ojos bajo las piernas, muy lentamente.

Esa niña sabe lo que provoca en nosotros, es consciente de su sensualidad, y le gusta utilizarla siempre que tiene la oportunidad

-Perdón- dice y se pone a ver televisión, el resto de la tarde se dedica a ver televisión, aprovechando cada nada para provocarnos

-Rosalie. No la molestes, no estaba haciendo nada mal – replica Bella a Rose, frunciendo el ceño levemente

Rosalie voltea los ojos

-Solo le estoy enseñando modales Bella. Está en presencia de hombres así que se tiene que sentar bien

Dos horas después de esa pequeña discusión Jacob se tiene que ir, por asuntos del manada, a regaña dientes se va, pero antes de irse se besó con Renesmee en la puerta de la entrada, demasiado apasionadamente para mi gusto, o para el gusto de los otros muchachos, que los miraron con mala cara.

Renesmee se acomoda más en el sillón y está por quedarse dormida.

Me acerco hasta ella y el cargo. Ya no es una bebe o una niña, pero no la voy a despertar solo para ir a que duerma, sería algo estúpido de mi parte. Soy vampiro y tengo la fuerza de más de 30 hombres, cargarla no es nada complicado. Trago fuerte, su cuerpo está hirviendo, todos ven todo lo que hago con Renesmee.

- Voy a llevar a la cabaña- digo y no espero contestación salgo de la casa a velocidad vampírica.

Cuando llego, rápidamente me voy a su cuarto, la dejo sombre la cama

La veo y sé que no tiene la atención de pararse para ponerse el pijama. Voy hasta su armario y cojo la primera que veo; que solo son unos cacheteros y una blusita de nada, para eso la dejo como esta. Pero no lo are, dormirá incomoda

Me acerco hasta ella, le quito los zapatos, las medias, las pulseras. No tiene maquillaje, su cara esta al natural.

Ahora viene lo difícil; quitarle la ropa

Con un autocontrol súper bueno, me lo pongo a un lado, y le quito la blusa, si es que a eso se le puede llamar así, queda en un conjunto blanco extraple de encaje…debo de dejar pasar tanto tiempo con Alice.

Me agacho y le quito el short, queda con una mini tanga también blanca, me le quedo viendo. Es hermosa, tan solo si no fuera mi hija.

-¿Qué me miras tanto?-su voz me hace saltar, no sabía que estaba despierta y que me estaba viendo. Me pongo nervioso, no le puedo decir que desearía que no fuera mi hija para así poder estar con ella. Seria traumático, ¿cierto?

- Nada - alza una ceja, se levanta y se arrodilla en la cama

-¿Enserio? -dije con voz baja y extremadamente sexy- ¿te digo lo que yo creo?

Asiento no tan seguro, y voy retrocediendo para atrás, al mismo tiempo de que ella se me acerca, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente

-Creo, que me estabas mirando porque crees que soy sexy - dio en el clavo, pero no le diré que tiene razón- me estabas mirándome porque quieres acostarte conmigo, y no quieres admitirlo, porque no quieres admitir que soy realmente sexy

Choque contra la pared y Renesmee ya estaba al frente mío, puso sus manos en mi pecho y me miro.

- y que soy una experta en la cama, soy mucho mejor que Bella

Sonríe y se pone de puntitas y no lo resisto; me agacho y la beso. Sin permiso ni nada por ese estilo, invade mi boca con su lengua, yo le respondo con mucho gusto, me desabotona la camisa y me la saca. Me saco los zapatos, y ahora solo tengo mi pantalón puesto. Se apoya en mis hombros y salta enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura y estoy a punto de morirme. Esto es irreal, cuantas veces he soñado despierto con esto,…millones.

Sé que está mal, pero nadie se tiene por que enterar de esto, será, nuestro pequeño secreto sucio.

Le desabrocho el sostén y me deja a la vista, sus hermosos seños, todos rellenos, perfecto y suaves.

Me llevo un a la boca, y lo empiezo a chupar, lamer, ella gime y sonrió contra ella, ese sonido me vuelve loco.

La dejo sobre la cama algo brusco, pero eso no parece importarle. Antes me sonríe más. Me posiciono encima de ella y la beso. Siento cómo sus manos bajan desde mi torso hasta mi cintura, y se escabullen hasta el cierre de mi pantalón y lo desajusta. Lo tira con todo y bóxer, y quedo expuesto a ella. Sonríe contra mis labios cuando ve lo extremadamente excitado que estoy. Ya desesperado le arranco sus bragas, rompiéndolas de paso. Se separa y me sonríe pícaramente.

-¿ansioso?-dijo irónica, le sonrió, es verdaderamente mala, muy sexy.

-No tienes idea cuanto- y la vuelvo a besar con más fuerza, bajo una mano hasta el sexo de ella, y sin pensarlo, meto un dedo, ella se separa de mí y gime duro, meto 2 y empiezo a moverlos en círculos, lo que estoy haciendo me sorprende, nunca lo he hecho con Bella, pero Renesmee es especial.

-Ahhh!-gime y siento como sus paredes se contraen y en un segundo llega a un muy prolongado orgasmo, sonrió con autosuficiencia, amo el sonido que ase cuando Yo la hago llegar a un orgasmo

-Edward, por favor, no resisto más- me ruega con la voz entrecortada

-¿Ansiosa?- le respondo como ella me contesto a mi

-¡EDWARD¡-grita desesperada, yo igualmente como ella.

Me posiciono y de una sola estocada entro en ella, gemimos al unisón, su pecho sube y baja con irregularidad.

Estoy en el cielo, es apretada y calentita. Perfecta

Me empiezo a mover, arriba y abajo. Seguimos gimiendo al mismo tiempo

-Ahhh Edward ya sé porque en las noches son como conejos Bella y tú -sonríe, se levanta un poco y me besa el cuello, se acerca hasta mi oído y me susurra

-Eres excepcional mi querido Edward -gruño y la beso, me muevo más brusco, la cama cruje y me apoyo en el espaldar, le hago tanta fuerza que se rompe, Renesmee suelta una risita pero se ve interrumpida por un gemido

-Ahhh!- digo yo, es muy placentero

- Más rápido, más rápido

Y yo como todo un buen caballero que soy, le obedezco después de unas 4 estocadas más, siento como ella se contrae y yo estoy al punto del culmino

-AHHHHH-gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, llegando a un hermoso orgasmo junto

Salgo de ella lentamente, y me recuesto a su lado, ella se me acomoda en el pecho y me mira con una sonrisita

-Eres perfecto-dice mirándome

-Tú también lo eres

Y es verdad, y ahora entiendo a los otros.

Renesmee te puede volver loco tan solo con palabras y te puede hacer llegar al éxtasis solo con gemidos y palabras, le acaricio la cara y ella se me acurruca más, minutos después siento me acaricia el pecho con su mano, y ahí me permito pensar lo que acabo de hacer.

Me acabo de acostar con mi hija, y no tengo ningún signo de arrepentimiento, estoy en las nubes en ese momento, ahora sí que estoy seguro de que no la podre dejar de ver.

Ahora que se cómo se siente estar con ella.

-Renesmee -la llamo

-¿sí?

-¿Cómo lo aremos?-levanta la cabeza frunciendo el ceño

-¿A qué te refieres?

La miro y sonrió

-A que como parare, ahora que se cómo es estar contigo, porque puedo asegurarte de que quiero que esto se repita

Renesmee sonríe

-¿y quién dijo que quería que pararas?-dice con una sonrisa coqueta en su cara

La acerco y la beso

Sé que está mal esto, pero no lo puedo controlar.

Está más allá de mi control, solo espero que Bella no se entere o alguna de las chicas, porque o sino soy hombre muerto… mas bien somos hombres muertos

Bueno, estos encuentros con Renesmee lo valen.

**EL QUE FALTABA! haah xD, ok ok, estoy traumatizada con Renesmee, pero es que ella es lo más, así que se aguantaron, ya saben dejen sus comentarios, votaciones y díganme que les pareció, y pss nada un besito y chauuu! ah y antes de que se me olvide, se que esto es algo muy inusual, pero quería internarlo a ver cómo me saldría. A si que ustedes opinan, déjenme un lindo comentario, con su opinión.**


End file.
